dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oren
|manga debut = "Universal Conflict" |anime debut = "I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct!" |Race = Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Occupation = |Allegiance = Core Area Warriors |Address = Planet Tuffle |FamConnect = Kamin (twin sister) |Counterparts=Baby }} Oren website bio is an artificial lifeform from Universe 6, and the twin of Kamin. He is a member of the Core Area Warriors and one of the main antagonists of the Universal Conflict Saga. Appearance Oren has the appearance of a Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle. He appears to be a very young, teenager. Oren is short stature and has a very slim build. Oren's hair is white and spiky. His eyes are blue and his outfit is a blue jacket and a black jumpsuit with golden stripes on his waist and two moon shapes in the middle on his chest and belly button area inside a vertical line, and grey armbands and legbands. Personality Oren is a violent individual. He enjoys battles simple-mindedly. Biography Background Oren and Kamin were created by the Tuffle of Universe 6 to be the ultimate artificial beings, however they were too strong and so the mortals tried to destroy them. Oren and Kamin were enraged by this and in turn decided to wipe them out. They were eventually imprisoned in the Prison Planet's Core Area where they met and allied with the other warriors there. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga Oren along with the other members of the Core Area Warriors make an appearance after the chains surrounding the Prison Planet have broken and the planet is on the verge of destruction. After Fused Zamasu retrieves Cunber's unconscious body, Oren and the others teleport away. Universal Conflict Saga Oren attacks Universe 6 alongside Kamin. In the anime, he first battles against the Super Saiyans Kale and Caulifla but handles them with such ease that it fails to impress him. He calls out to Kamin, noting that her opponent, Hit, seems tough and switches places with her upon her suggestion. After clashing briefly with Hit, he acknowledges his strength, looking forward to their battle. When Hit attempts to use his Time-Skip ability, Oren is unaffected and appears behind Hit and grabs him by the neck saying that it won't work on him as he has been input with information on his techniques but Hit catches him off guard by elbowing him in the stomach before throwing and blasting him. However, Oren's damage is almost immediately regenerated and he counters with a Smash Break that floors Hit. When Oren goes to blast the injured Hit, the attack is deflected by the sudden arrival of Vegeta and Future Trunks who transform into Super Saiyan to confront them. After another brief battle Oren and Kamin comment on how much fun they are having before saying that it is time to do their "thing". Oren then enters the wounds of Caulifla and takes over her body, using it to take down Hit before battling Trunks. When Vegeta attempts to fire a Final Flash at the Tuffle pair, Oren leaves his host. Soon after Hearts arrives and just as he is about to finish off the Saiyans and Hit, Oren and Kamin urge him not to as they were having fun fighting them. Oren then decides to possess Vegeta's body, blasting Future Trunks away, and heading to Universe 11 with the other Core Area Warriors. He, Kamin, and Fused Zamasu all attack Jiren before Future Trunks tries to attack Fused Zamasu, upon which Oren responds by blasting Future Trunks away again and preparing to finish him off. However, he is thwarted by the timely arrival of Goku and the Grand Minister, the former phasing into Ultra Instinct -Sign- to knock Oren away. He tries to charge Goku but is smacked away again, the latter evading Oren's energy barrage with ease and delivering a fierce punch that forcibly frees Vegeta from the Tuffle's possession and sends Oren flying away. Along with Kamin they try again to take down Goku but the two are overwhelmed and with little other choice merge together to become Kamioren. After Vegeta defeats the fused warrior with a Final Flash, the two separate once more, Oren then praises the strength of the Saiyan. Later on, he along with the other members of the Core Area Warriors arrive in Universe 7 where they confront the Dragon Team. Oren along with Kamin target Vegeta, wanting revenge from their previous defeat. However Android 17 intervenes and Oren finds himself fighting against the android instead. He attacks Android 17 but is easily countered, acknowledging Android 17's strength and his desire that he give him a good fight. He eventually merges with Kamin to become Kamioren again to battle both Piccolo and Android 17. After Goku destroys Kamioren, both Oren and Kamin perish at the same time. In the manga Kamin and Oren take part on the Core Area Warriors' assault on Planet Sadala in Universe 6. They briefly take control of Caulifla and Kale before they are freed by Vegeta and Future Trunks. They then battle against Kefla after Caulifla and Kale fused. Oren later take part in the attack against Universe 11 along with Hearts, Zamasu and Cumber where they fight Top and Dyspo. He has a brief fight with Dyspo with the Pride Trooper having the upper hand due to his speed but Oren lands near Vegeta and possesses the Saiyan prince. However Vegeta manages to get free of Oren's control and the two fight with Vegeta getting the upper hand. Upon seeing Oren in trouble against Vegeta Kamin expressed her disappointment at her twin brother and forced him to fuse with her against his wishes, forming Kamioren to fight Vegeta. After Kamioren is easely defeated by Jiren it defuses in Kamin and Oren who are heavely injured and weakened by the ordeal. The twins are then restrained and captured by Dyspo. Power ;Manga Oren and Kamin together are able to fight Super Saiyan Kefla. On his own Oren is at a disadvantage against Dyspo due to his speed. Taking over Vegeta and becoming Super Oren, Oren is able to knock base Goku back with a kick but Vegeta frees himself from Oren's control. Oren is at a disadvantage against Super Saiyan God Vegeta. Kamin is also able to forcefully fuse the two of them into Kamioren, indicating she is stronger than he is. ;Anime Oren finds Caulifla and Kale in their respective Super Saiyan forms boring opponents. Oren, however, found Hit's power an exciting opponent. He is shown able to face the master assassin with a constant smile and is even unaffected by his Time-Skip. Ultimately, his power is roughly on par with Hit, however, his reckless tactics let Hit deals some damage to him when he takes him by surprise. When battling Future Trunks and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms, Oren and Kamin are pushed back though maintain their smile. After assimilating Vegeta and entering his Strongest Form 1 state, he easily overpowered Super Saiyan Future Trunks and could clash against Jiren, the latter who is near-undisputedly the strongest mortal in all the multiverse. However, he was effortlessly defeated by Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, whose training under the Grand Minister let him use his newfound control to force Oren out of Vegeta to free the prince. After arriving in Universe 7, he battles Android 17 and is initially unable to land an attack while Android 17 is able to strike him back hard. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, even working together with Kamin, Vegeta has the edge over the two in combat. When the two work with Fused Zamasu, they prove to be at a disadvantage against Vegeta and Hit teaming up. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Oren possesses enough power to rival Hit. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Liquefaction' - The ability to liquefy through metal and other solid objects. **'Regeneration - The ability to regrow certain body parts or cells that have been dismembered or destroyed and replace them with brand new cells, or simply regrouping all of their separated parts back together. *Parasitism' - Used in the game to take over every Saiyan on Planet Sadala. **'Tuffleization' - The special ability to transform the host fully into a Tuffle hybrid. **'Mind-control''' - After having parasitically taken them over and then having left their body, Oren is capable of mind controlling a host. Used in the game to take control over Caulfila, Cabba, and Kale. *'Smash Break' - Oren charges at the opponent and forms an barrier around himself while charging energy. He then releases the energy, causing the barrier to explode. *'Data Input' - Thanks to having data on his foes, Oren can easily avoid their attacks. Used to avoid Hit's Time-Skip. *'Energy Fist' - Oren Caulifla's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Final Flash' - Super Oren's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and transformations Infected Saiyans Parasitism}} In the game, Oren and Kamin parasitically took over every Saiyan in Universe 6, including Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla. Oren Caulifla Caulifla's body experiences some physical alterations: Oren briefly takes on a form that looks the same as base Caulifla but she has red lines across her face, crosshair-like lines on her eyes, white hair and black eyes. Oren Vegeta Strongest Form 1 In this form, Oren is known as Super Oren. In the manga Vegeta is in his Super Saiyan Blue form when he is taken over by Oren. Fusions Kamioren Oren and Kamin are able to merge their bodies to become a new being with the same personality as their individual selves. They fuse into Kamioren in Universe 11 to face Vegeta (and earlier Goku in the anime) in battle. In the anime they later fuse into Kamioren again in Universe 7 to battle Piccolo and Android 17. In the anime they both choose to take on this form, while in the manga Kamin forces the merge upon Oren. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Oren makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM6). Voice Actors *Japanese: Yuuta Kasuya Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Anime *Oren vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan) and Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) *Oren vs. Hit *Oren and Kamin vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Oren (Oren Caulifla) vs. Hit *Oren (Oren Caulifla) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Oren (Oren Caulifla) and Kamin (Kamin Kale) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Hit *Oren (Oren Vegeta/Strongest Form 1) vs. Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) *Oren (Oren Vegeta/Strongest Form 1) vs. Jiren *Oren (Oren Vegeta/Strongest Form 1) and Kamin vs. Jiren *Oren (Super Oren) vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Oren and Kamin vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Oren and Kamin vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Oren vs. Android 17 ;Manga *Oren (Oren Caulifla) and Kamin (Kamin Kale) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) *Oren (Oren Caulifla) and Kamin (Kamin Kale) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Oren vs. Dyspo *Oren Vegeta (Strongest Form 1) vs. Goku *Oren vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan God) Trivia *Oren's name comes from orange (オレンジ; orenji), thus he shares his name origin with Orlen. *Oren is the second Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle to possess Vegeta, the first being Baby in Dragon Ball GT. **However unlike Baby Vegeta, in the manga Oren Vegeta's Strongest Form 1 is achieved by possessing Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Additionally the power and appearance of Oren's Strongest Form 1 is more like Baby Vegeta's Strongest Form 2 presumably due to Vegeta being a God-like Saiyan and possessing the ability to use Godly ki which GT Vegeta lacks. Gallery Site Navigation References Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Tuffles Category:Core Area Warriors Category:Siblings Category:Machine Mutants